Good Morning to A New Beginning
by LegallyBrunette
Summary: This takes place after the episode 'about a ploy' aired on 3/20/03! What happens when Dylan breaks up with Gavin? Is she through with relationships? Or does some lost and hidden feelings from the depths of her confused heart come out? Read and find out!


"Yea! It it... its over!" Dylan abruptly finished their conversation by   
breaking up with Gavin and storming out of the station. Sometimes she couldn't  
believe Gavin's antics! She knew they were having problems... but for some   
reason she had been compelled to stay with him. She thought that it would   
possibly change, that maybe the way Gavin was acting had been just a phase,   
and that he would change if she would just stick it out and give him some   
time. But as she unlocked the lock on her Black pontiac grand am she  
realized that Gavin would never be who she wanted him to be... she just had  
to face it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank walked casually into the room where Gavin had been left dumbfounded.   
He was amazed at what he had just seen. He thought he was helping him and   
Dylan!   
  
Frank inched towards Gavin. "I know we don't talk a lot. But you seem   
distraught. What's goin on Gavin?" Frank was genuinly concerned.  
  
"Me and Dylan just broke up." Gavin said calmly staring off into to space.   
He was still shocked. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. He was   
getting more money. What was the deal? He just wanted to be better financially.  
It would have benefited Dylan greatly.   
  
"I'm sorry man!" Frank said touching Gavin's shoulder gently. This time,   
Gavin didn't even say anything crude to Frank. He didn't even shrug his   
shoulder to rid Frank's hand from contact. He just sat at the table slumped   
over lazily.   
  
"You wanna talk?" Frank offered.  
  
"Sure! That would be great!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears streamed down Dylan's face. She was heading to Gavin's apartment. She   
was definatley not staying there tonight. She would just have to pick up   
some stuff and find somewhere to stay. She wondered where. She'd think about  
that later.  
  
She jogged up the stairs that led to his apartment, or their apartment. She   
wouldn't think of it that way anymore. She unlocked the door and stumbled in.  
She flipped on the light on, and for a second she took it all in. She stared   
at the room; all the memories. For a second she was sad. But soon after, she   
was just determined to get out of there and find somewhere to stay.  
  
She quickly found her brown suitcase that held some of her clothes still. She  
had never completely unpacked, almost as if she had known that something would  
go wrong. She found some of her clothes strewn across the floor and one of   
the chairs. Normally she wasn't a very messy person, but that morning had been  
a little hectic. She had woken up a little late, due to her not hearing her   
alarm. She had actually been up thinking about her and Gavin's relationship,   
when ultimately at around 2 am had decided that it would all work out. But   
now, she knew, it just wasn't worth it.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom they had shared for the time she had been   
living here. He always complained about how long she spent in there. But,   
what girl didn't spend forever in the bathroom. It was almost as if it would   
be strange if a girl didn't. What was the point of their relationship? All   
they did was fight. They were either fighting or making up. And the during   
the time they were happy, it was too short to notice. And it all seemed like  
too much work, and it just wasn't worth it anymore.  
  
She scrambled the last of her needed belongings into the large suitcase. She   
shuffled out of the room and was heading towards the door, when she heard the  
door unlocking. She sighed as tears formed in her eyes again. The last thing  
she wanting right then, was another confrontation with Gavin.  
  
But there he was; standing there with the same look he had on his face every  
time he was going to apologize to her. She knew it was comming. She stared up  
at him coyly with her suitcase still in hand. Her hand wrapped tightly around  
the handle, as if she was scared he would pry it from her hands. Her eyes finally  
met his, and for once she could finally look into them and know that nothing  
was there anymore. And at that moment, she wondered if there ever was anything.  
Had she just been making up some image of the perfect guy that blinded her from  
what had really occured between them?  
  
"Dylan.." he started.  
  
"No," she said firmly, "you aren't starting this again."  
  
"What do u mean?" he asked her innocently.  
  
"You aren't going to apologize and I'm not going to just accept everything like  
nothing ever happened?" she started, "Relationships don't work like this. Gavin,  
don't you understand? Things should be different. Things aren't working like   
they should." She didn't know exactly how to explain it.  
  
"What do u mean? We'll be fine."  
  
"No we won't!" she shook her head violently with her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Yea we will. We'll get past this."  
  
"Yea.. you know Gavin?" she looked back at him, "We could do this. We could do  
this over and over again. But you know what always happens? We fight."  
  
"Everyone fights."  
  
"Yes. I know that. But for us, it happens almost every day. All we do is fight  
and make-up, fight and make-up," She noticed his sudden change in face. She   
finally was reaching him; finally getting throught to him. "We hardly ever   
are happy."  
  
"You're right! We aren't happy." he said finally understanding.  
  
"I'm leaving." she stated straight out.  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"Yes i do!" she cut him off.  
  
"Ok!" he said knowingly. He knew it was for the best as well as she did.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
She headed out the door without looking back. She was through with  
relationships, or so she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~ 


End file.
